Break
by Tigeress33565
Summary: is that when he does bring Uchiha Sasuke back, things are going to change. And for the better if my hunches are correct. And the Kyuubi’s hunches are always correct. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Impied KyuuShikak Kyuubi/Shikaku and Sasunaru sex, Sakura bashing!


I was a prisoner.

That was all there was to it.

This seal is what binds me.

My chakra is used to protect the boy. My strength is used to protect him.

My voice ignored when it counts. My thoughts and battle tactics used successfully throughout my life ignored.

My body useless. My physical body stuck inside this cage barely large enough to fit me laying down.

My soul gone. No free will.

I was a prisoner in a free body.

You could say I was bitter.

I am.

I didn't attack of my own free will-for the most part-I didn't kill those people of my own chose.

Why am I being punished?

Because humans are cruel things.

Some are caring though. Like the man that sealed me away instead of killing me.

And like the boy that I am sealed within. Yes, I have a soft spot for him. I see his heart every once in awhile when he comes to speak with me.

His mind is the form of a pink haired girl I have come to know as Sakura. She is were he gets the majority of his information from. And she is a right bitch too.

His motions are in the form of his sensei Kakashi. He did teach him how to fight properly and how to use his skills for an advantage.

Those new guys weren't there early enough to influence any of the images that his inner body takes though.

But his heart is the form of a raven. I will always remember

who that boy Naruto's heart takes it's appearance from is.

He was the reason that the idiot had had taken one of my forms the first time.

And the reason the moron cries every night.

And the reason the moron loses confidence.

And the reason the moron relies on my power so much.

And the reason the moron hurts.

I can see it when the heart comes to speak with me.

He looks like he's in pain. And that means Naruto is in pain.

He is breaking more and more every day.

He thought he loved Sakura. His brain-that selfish bitch-told him he was.

But he was wrong. So was that Sai guy. And the actual bitch herself.

And the majority of his friends.

He didn't love her. Not like he did _him._

That was why his heart took his form.

While Sakura filled his head with lies about how he loved her.

His heart was fending off the feelings that the bitch was pressing on him.

I talk to him once a week or so when he patrols the grounds of Naruto's philological being. He would stop and sit on the ground in front of me and we would chat.

It doesn't happen often. But sometimes when the heart is sitting there. I'll hear Naruto's friends mention finding a trail for the raven.

And the heart will seem to be relieved of the pain he seems to be carrying. If for only a moment.

But then it will come back. But he looks different afterwards. There will be a rip in his clothes again-symbolizing that the heart is breaking- he will seem taller. Warmer. Not as sickly.

His smile is brighter and a skip is in his step as he walks out.

A week will pass and the trail will end as a dud and the heart will come stumbling into my camber of sorts and simply collapse as Naruto Internally sobs in pain in angst.

These are the times I hate that seal the most.

I have a list of the reoccurring times that I hate the seal.

5. When Naruto and his buddies are in an open field clear of human touch. I used to love to lay in those and sleep the years away. It still hurts to not be able too. (But sometimes the boy takes pity and will spend hours there on his breaks for me.)

4. When he is being picked on his people. I would love to be able to come out and show them why they should fear me. Not despise the person saving them from my wrath.

3. In battles where Naruto refuses to let me help him. In the ones that he ends up getting the shit beat out of him because he won't let me help.

2. When I see _him _and am not able to come and destroy him because of the suffering he has caused my host, his heart, his friends, and myself.

And 1. When Heart comes into the room like this and I am unable to move to help him.

It is at these times that the seal reminds me that I am a prisoner.

That I can not help those I have come to care about.

I have to watch heart as he gasps and screams in sorrow and anger and sadness. As on the outside Naruto is smiling with fake happiness and sobbing quietly at night.

It hurts watching them both break.

But.

Yes, there is always a 'but'.

I know that these days will soon be gone.

Naruto will soon get _him _to come back 'home'.

And Heart will stop having to go through these things. And Naruto will stop having to suffer the feeling of failing at his ultimate goal in life.

And I will stop hearing the horrific sounds of the heart screaming in pain and sadness, and the horribly painful noises of Naruto sobbing. Flooding the tunnels with the stench of failure and giving up.

Because one day, Naruto is going to get that kick he needs.

And that idiot will stop crying at night.

And that idiot will stop losing confidence.

And that idiot will stop relying on my power so much.

And that idiot will stop hurting.

And then I will realize that there is no way out.

That I won't ever be able to lay in the grass of a field untouched by humans.

That I won't be able to scare the bullies away from my vessel.

That I won't be able to help him with battles he refuses to be helped with.

That I won't be able to destroy _him _for all the pain and suffering that he has caused my host, his heart, his friends, and myself.

But I won't have to help Heart when he comes in screaming and sobbing in pain and sorrow.

Because as much as I hate him.

_He _will be the reason that I won't see Naruto suffer any longer.

I won't see him teased because of me. Because I know the raven will maim them for harming his lover.

I won't see him be put in battles he can't win yet refuses to be helped with.

Because I know the raven will fight for him anyway.

And that while I can't destroy him. I can at lease give Naruto a good teasing for all the mating they will be doing.

The fields were always better when Shikaku was with me. Maybe they will be better if _he _is with Naruto as well. I'm sure the same feelings are there.

All I know, as I sit here listening to Naruto argue with his friends over killing the raven,

"_No! I will bring him back! I will not let you hurt him like they are trying to do! Even if it is you, and I love you all. He was...is my first, best, and closes friend. I can not let you kill him. If it costs me my life. I will protect him." _

is that when he does bring Uchiha Sasuke back, things are going to change. And for the better if my hunches are correct. And the Kyuubi's hunches are _always _correct.


End file.
